my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth 7
---- Earth 7 (一天地セブン, Tenchi Sebun) also known as the Unlucky-Earth (KANJI, ROMAJI) is one of the universes that exist within the Ultratime and is part of the MHA multiverse. It was formed during the temporal merging phenomena and as a result, it's time is out of sync with the mainstream MHA universe. Overview Earth 7 was part of the tangled mess with the time stream being disrupted. Like many other realities, Ultratime was used to restore some balance and created a new time stream for its' existence. This unique and rather crazy plan worked for the most part, Earth 7 is now it's own reality with only a few former realities merged into it, but it didn't come unscathed. Though a rather older universe, Earth 7 is a cruel universe. It lives up to it's alias of being the Unlucky-Earth as though quirks exist only 30% of the world population own one. The universe is known for being rather violent. Unlike most universes when quirks came about, this world has entered a state of total chaos. Villains run wild while heroes are no where to be found. People do not dream of becoming a hero unless they are insane, it is considered a death wish among the residents. This doesn't stop a few creating camps, training and readying themselves to help the innocent that are targeted every day by the world's largest villain organisation known as Heaven's Sky. Villains are not the only things that have caused problems. Governments are now just people in power; laws abolished. This is an alternative reality where the weak will be killed with no mercy. A world where the innocent needs hope from someone but who would be crazy enough to try that? History Earth 7 started with a lot of potential. Out of all the worlds with quirks, Earth 7 took control of the sudden situation well. They tested and quickly found out about these quirks and devised two teams. One team was to try and find a cure or how to create these type of quirk in a lab while the second team was focused on how to use these quirks to expand and evolve the world. For years this worked out well. The world worked together strongly and very little people went rogue with this new power mainly because of how strict the government was with this power. This annoyed a small group of people, however, who were considered the strongest out of the small 10% of people who had quirks. They gathered together and created a tower for themselves, locking them out of humanity. Later, this became what the Earth 7 knows as Heaven's Sky. This group worked together to create new forms of technology that they didn't plan on sharing to the world, keeping a fully quirk society to themselves. It was leaked by one of the quirkless children who were thrown out of this place and that started a war against the government, the quirkless and the people who had quirks. It started off small, more arguments and strikes. Sick of being test subjects more than anything but human rage extended. A large war known as World War Beta started. It lasted for six years before ending with many casualties. Both sides decided on a much nicer way to ensure quirkless and people who had quirks were treated equally as humans while keep going with their research. There was still a few who denied this way of life and once again they hid in the tower. Peace waked in the land and technology and life boomed. Quirks expanded, slowly becoming much more common - but still rare - at 25% of the world were reported with quirk. There was 5% who weren't reported in, those being people who had started the group, Heaven's Sky. The group was troublesome but hadn't started anything illegal and with no need to harm them they left them off the market. Together, this made 30% of people had quirks since Heaven's Sky, at the time, was a fully quirk society, beyond any type of society seen in today's world. Once they had gathered enough forces, the next war rang. World War Alpha was far more serious. It is the war that people consider to be still going on to this day. Many people were killed and as Heaven's Sky claimed people as part of their group they grew stronger. Soon they over threw the government but the second leader was killed by a man who betrayed her. Afterwards the newest leader, Bellona Skudis, made it so only females were allowed but also allowed the quirkless. With the power of the world in her hands Bellona and her group grew and the chaos she and her former leader created shakes the earth now. To this day the world is quite shaky. There is only one country that exists and has it's own safe haven, a place that Bellona has demanded no one can touch and so no one does. The rest of the world, however, is free pickings. Thanks to the use of bombs, quirks and other weaponry, the earth has been in a state of disrepair. Former countries with great structures and beauty can be found in wrecks, however, there is some places that are still intact and there is a small pack of people who try to fix the world to it's former state. Trivia * The image is actually how Earth looks like in the animation Wall-E. * Seven is considered a lucky number as such the author choose Earth 7 as a joke to how unlucky and horrible this universe is. * Earth 7 is home to many things but the authors have created a lot of Alternatives' to their favourite characters as well as new. * Though the authors owns this page, the concept of these types of universes are off Zef. If you wish to create your own version, contact him. * The list of universes so far within the "canon" of this fanon concept are: ** Earth 0/Earth-Prime, Earth 1/New-Earth (MHA mainstream reality), Earth 2, Earth 3, Earth 4, Earth 5, Earth 6, Earth 7/Unlucky-Earth, Earth 8, Earth 9, Earth 10, Earth 11, Earth 12, Earth 13, Earth 14 & Earth 15. Category:Multiverse Category:Earth 7 Category:Places Category:Realities